Misunderstanings lead to death?
by kendallhenderson
Summary: They betrayed them how could they why would they sure he was keeping a big secret doesn't mean they can choose between life or death of him. His so-called friends had betrayed him and now they hold his life. sure he had a secret but it didn't mean the get to pull him to the edge and the make him fall
1. Chapter 1

**hey I wanted to try this so the story is in the present but it will flashback in the next couple of chapters**

The boys were fuming never before had they been filled with hate for one of their own you all heard right one of their own they all hated Logan at this moment that was hard to belive but the boys had enough of all the lies and the sneaking. He was hiding something he's been hiding something for the past 6 months but they were pretty sure that he's been hiding a load of other could just sense it. Currently they were seated outside a coffee shop.

"Why is he doing this" Carlos spoke. Carlos had no idea what Logan was playing at he was a little shocked about how he's been acting but he was sure that he hated him or what he's hiding.

"I don't know But i think we should get a little revenge" that was Kendall a devious smirk painted his face when he wanted revenge it was harmful last time he wanted revenge the guy ended up in hospital in a coma. and no doubt Kendall felt like doing that to Logan. Nobody messes with him.

"YES about time that idiot came to his senses about time we broke a bone or something and about time it happened to him" James didn't even want to say his name he hated him that much .

All three of them huddled around the table making their plans on getting their revenge on their so-called friend. different ideas passed through their heads breakings bones hurting him torturing him. They were so frustrated with Logan he was always missing going somewhere when they asked him to come out a little and always holding his backpack. They hated that kid and they were getting their revenge to many times had they been messed around lies from Logan broke them and now he was gonna pay was all they thought.

Logan's mind was going miles a minute he was sure his friends hated him but did they not see that this was hurting him more than it was hurting them. The only person that knew was Mrs. Knight she was the only one that knew his own parents didn't know well parent. You see Logan's dad was never fond of him and generally avoided him but Logan always stayed away from him some incidents caused by his father that generally gave him nightmares. His mother was always there for him but she was a little head over heels for her work. But it was cool Logan loved his mother and she loved him the boys don't know what went on with his parents or his dad for a matter of fact they always thought he was a happy child and everything was perfect but it was all a mask.

Logan marched his way up to room to discuss the matter at hand his friends he opened her door to find her folding her clothes and neatly setting in the basket.

"Mrs. Knight" Logan spoke out so she would acknowledge him

"Yes hunny" She replied with always the understanding person Logan thought.

"I think they hate me it's like they don't even know I exist its hard i can't stand them being like that but they can't know it would break them i can handle this they wouldn't be able to i don't know what to do" He poured out everything and curled up on Mrs. Knights bed sobbing his eyes out she ran up to him and cradled the raven haired boy. quieting him down.

"Oh hunny you know you could just tell them it;'s not like they'll hate you because you got some sort of rare-" She was cut off by him

"Don't say it please don't please" His pleading brown eyes just broke her heart and she just nodded still cradled him as he started to cry again

"I don't get how this disease you don't deserve it it's like the world is generally out to get you it's not fair" she cried with him also comforting him "And on top of that you got an uncaring abusive father at least he can't get you ever again but Logan you have to tell them today they have to know they won't hate you Logan I swear"

Logan nodded "okay momma Knight I just want this to stop go away leave me alone forever"

" I know I know baby but you have to tell them okay" he nodded again "good now I've gotta get the next load in to the wash I'll be back in like 20 mins or less" he nodded again Mrs. Knight dried Logan's eyes and kissed his forehead he smiled at her she smiled back and she walked out with the dirty laundry basket only to walk back in "Oh and Logan remember to take your medication we don't want anything to happen" she said with sad eyes. She walked out.

Logan sighed of course only she would remind he about his meds. He slowly got up off the bed and went to fetch his bag which had his medication he walked into the living room and then.

Kendall, James, and Carlos came up with the dirtiest plan on there little friend holding him down twisting his arm a little and all the nonsense right know the three of them where walking home still talking about the plan who was doing what. The reached the apartment opened the door they heard nothing no one else was home. Until they saw Logan walking toward his bag his back faced away from him. Kendall who was standing in the middle gave the other two a nod and their plan was in action.

James walked up towards him and pulled him back so he couldn't move Logan's mind could concentrate was his dad back who was this he twisted his head up he saw james he gave him a confused look but he just smirked. Then he saw Kendall and Carlos standing in front of him.

"This is you punishment for not telling us anything" Kendall said in a baby tone and then all three of them smirked wickedly.

Out of nowhere Carlos started beating him punches to his stomach face kicks to his shins Logan was paralyzed he couldn't do anything james was holding him back but then again he would never hurt his friends or anyone. Logan let out grunt after grunt scream after scream nothing was helping the pain he was in and now black dots clouded his eyes this was not good he would pass out and then eventually die if he had no medical attention soon. He glanced toward his bag but bad move his friends saw and Kendall made his way over to it he grabbed it.

"Oh whats the matter is poor logie willing to gie everything for his bag" Kendall said in a baby voice mocking him reminding him about the past about his dad. Logan let out an agonising scream "Carlos enough James take over" He nodded Logan's eyes where beginning to droop

Logan's pov .

I was terrified at this point my eyes were slowly closing james manhandled me on to the couch he laid me down flat on to the couch my shoulders where resting on the ledge then the worst pain in my back struck me it hurt so much I screamed at the pain and realized it was James he's digging his knees into my bag and he's twisting my arm.

"Oh poor logie you don't like this" I nodded "Well too bad" I looked over to my bag again this was it I was going to die because of my friend 'friends' yeah right 'friends' don't do this they're killing me and they don't even know it.

"p-please ..-pl-lease i'l-ll die I-I ne-eeed my bagg" I begged for them i was begging i need help

"No can do"

"PLEASE I'LL DIE please"

"we don't care we hate you" those words stung they stung bad

if they wanted me dead this much fine I'll die

"FINE let me d-die at l-leasss I know t-that i-i don-t have fri-endss that woul-d carre if -i-i died" They just laughed it pained me to speak.

I couldn't stand it the pain was slowly going away and so was I and i wanted to go with it I gave up I couldn't live like this knowing my best friends BROTHERS wanted me dead well they going to get their wish darkness was soon approaching and I allowed it my eyes flushed closed. and I felt everything go limp last thing I heard was a scream a girl scream and I was out.

**How was that cliffhanger please REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW bye for next time **

**kendallhenderson**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay people I've come back and here it is. **

**so previously the boys getting revenge on poor logie and he could die and then girl screams and here we goooooooooo...**

**Logan's pov.**

I felt my body go limp and I couldn't stop it I just went with it and the last thing I heard was a scream a girl screen then I was out.

**Third person pov.**

Mrs. Knight was done with the washing and was making her way up apartment 2J thinking Logan had told them and every thing was going to be just fine boy was she wrong she opened the door and screamed at the sight her laundry landed on the floor and she ran up to Logan who was laying limp on the couch. Tears streamed down here face in shock not knowing what to do she was there for quite a while but remembered every thing she ran to the phone and called 9-1-1 her voice thick from the crying. The people on the phone where telling her to calm down and she did as she was told she explained every thing. Logan was still out cold.

MAMA Knights .Pov

What the hell was wrong with these boys and how could they do this to their brother I realized that James was still on him

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JAMES GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW"

"NO he deserves this" James spat with venom.

"What he deserves to die ... no you guys murdered him why ... how" I stammered at the thought how could my lovely boys do this to Logan sweet selfless Logan. He still hadn't gotten off him I grabbed his arm and threw him off the couch.

I went to Logan and laid him the right way up so I could examine his injuries he I was pretty sure his leg was broken shoulder blade some what cracked. I heard a hustle of footsteps approaching down the hall. The team of paramedics swarmed the room and they also examined Logan and checked his pulse I nearly drowned in sorrow when he said

"Come on kid you can't leave us it's too early" I started to sob hysterically I looked over to the boys who seemed unfazed my anger was coming through. The paramedics took him away and told me which hospital they ran to save Logan's life they were still giving him CPR.

This left me only with the boys to give me the chance to yell and scream at them but Logan was way more important than that.

"Come on we're going to the hospital that's an order get up now" my voice was cold and the boys were shocked I could see it in there face they did as was told. and we made it to the car with out a peep. They could see I was angry and I had every right to be the car ride was fast I was speeding I didn't care Logan needed someone and it sure wasn't these guys.

We all ran in to the ER I think the boys were finally understanding the seriousness of the situation. I asked the nurse and she said the doctors are doing as much as they can and that we should sit down and wait. We did the hospital chairs were broken and worn out the clock on the wall was defiantly broken as it kept going backward around the clock.

"We're sorry mum we didn't mean for it to get this far" Kendall said the regret in his voice was good means he finally knew what they did was wrong but that doesn't even matter anymore.

"Boys I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to it's Logan but you might never get the chance because of what you did and the other problems" I knew it sounded harsh but they needed it the all flinched at the last bit.

"We were angry he wouldn't tell us what was going on and he always left us" Carlos said still none of them shed a tear.

"Well boys he was going to tell you today but.." I still laced on the harsh act.

"Mama Knight what was wrong with him"

"What was wrong with him WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU if you just listened to him if you just let him get his medication but no you had to beat him up I MEAN BEAT HIM UP what were you thinking were you trying to be like his dad" I didn't for that last bit to come out but they had a to know but only if they ask.

"What do you mean like his dad?" Confused Kendall said

I sighed a long sigh "Boys you know how Logan never let you in to his house well that was because of his dad" they nodded " His da- Father was a very bad person he was abusive to Logan he told me because he didn't want to bother you guys and when you got the chance to go to L.A and get out of Minnesota he was all for it but his dad wasn't saying that he will come back for him" they all were shocked at what I said well I would I just found out my best friends dad was beating him up daily I would be shocked.

"We-we-we didn't know-"

"Well of course you didn't you probably bought back memories of his father" I was going to give these boys a hard time they need it they had hurt expressions

"Why did he have medication" they were curious

"That's for Logan to tell and you to find out" I said It wasn't my secret to tell so I left it up to Logan.

"Logan Mitchell" one of the doctors said

"Yes" We all said

"You can visit him he is stable we'll talk about his condition later I think he needs you Room 104"

That's all I heard I ran to the room and so did the boys. He was awake and happy to see me but his mouth dropped when he saw the boys eyes wide with fear.

"Please please don't hurt me again I get it you hate me but don-don't hurt me again ple-pleasse" His tone was heart breaking tears pouring of his eyes.

I ran up o comfort him I was calming him down the boys looked shocked and hurt how could they say they hated him.

"What did you say to him how could you... GET OUT NOW" I said they all ran out

**okay I gotta go to school cya REVIEW NOW **


	3. Chapter 3

**next chapter arise**

Kendall, James and Carlos ran out of the hospital room as they could see that they were upsetting Logan as well as terrifying him as well. They all walked in silence as they found a near seating place for them to slump down to. After a far bit of silence one of them started to clear their throat which got the other twos attention they both looked at Kendall who looked a bit off.

"What have we done?" Kendall was the first speak out then bought his hands up to his face and covered it in shame.

"We didn't mean to do-" Carlos tried to explain but was cut off by James

"Yeah but that's the thing we did mean to do why did we do this?" his voice remained calm at first but the sigh at the end made him sound defeated.

"I remember we did cause he didn't tell us what was wrong but we still don't know what's wrong"

"but still that was no reason to do it and Logan but we did it any way" Carlos sounded a bit annoyed when he said that "will probably not tell us now" Carlos didn't want it to sound like it was James and Kendall's fault but that's what it sounded like and the other two to full notice

"Hey do not just blame this on us your the one that beat him up so bad he couldn't walk" James said and smirked when he noticed Carlos shrink away

"Hey your the one that manhandled him on the couch and pretty sure he broke his shoulder blade and arm so-"Kendall started

"hey don't sound to high and mighty Kendall this was your plan and you also kept his pill away but yeah we should stop we don't need to turn on each other we all did something bad" every one of them sighed and slumped a little lower on their chairs

with Logan (Logan's pov)

My eyes were bulging out of their sockets as those three walked I didn't know what to do and so I stared eyes wide jaw hanging tears forming viciously. I couldn't believe that they had done this to me why? had they some how connected with my father I knew my father did worse than this but it still hurt thinking you knew some one like your very own brothers to do this to me. So when I said what I said that Mama Knight came rushing up to me and comforted me as the tears fell like a flood and she yelled at them but I couldn't hear it but then they disappeared. Mama Knight had her arms around me covering my head and I cried again and again I couldn't hold it back so I just let it go. finally I stopped I stopped but I felt nothing numb to the emotion to her touch and I sat back up silent not looking at her just staring across the room.

"Logan honey don't do this please not again tell me don't keep them inside please just tell me" I knew I had to give up I didn't like hearing Mama Knight begging and she knew that.

"I just don't what I did can you tell me what I did" I said feeling down and depressed I looked at her pleading for an answer

"Oh Logie please you didn't do this don't blame your self don't you ever blame your self for what they did" her voice went cold as she mentioned Kendall, James and Carlos's name I shivered at their names still feeling fear. "Logan you think you're up to seeing them I could stand her with you as-"

"no mama Knight you go and talk to the doc I'll" I took a deep breathe to control my nerves "I-I'll talk with them" I didn't really want to talk with them but I guess what I really wanted to know was why.

"Alright I'll send them in" I nodded and she left the room and after a couple of minutes a few of my 'so called friends' walked in

I took a deep breath and kept trying to control my heart rate. they walked in slowly each on looking straight at me they were going to come closer but I stopped them

"NO please just stay there don't come closer" I could see the hurt in their eyes but I just didn't trust them and for their information I didn't want to get beat up again and end up back here or better in a coffin. they all stood at the back left corner in the room all standing because their was no chairs near them and only next to me. I spoke up "was it- was it me is it my fault did I do something bad to deserve this please tell me what I did" I pleaded to them just as I did with Mama Knight and tears already formed.

"No no Logan it wasn't you please believe us it wasn't you" Carlos said I looked up nervously

"Yeah it was our fault we were just so mad at you for disappearing all the time and leaving us so we just I don't know... lashed out" James said and sounded disappointed in himself

"I was gonna tell you" I said with a small voice

"But you didn't" I looked up shocked at what Kendall said he sounded angry

"So it is my fault" I said shamefully

"No Logan it is not your fault Kendall's just-"

"No it's true it is your fault if you told us none of this would have happened and everything would have been fin-"

"KENDALL WHAT THE HELL SHUT UP" James said angrily

"No he's right this all my fault every thing is my fault this stupid disease is my fault this happening is my fault my dad is my fault you know when I was grabbed I thought it was my dad then when I saw you guys I was fine then..." I stopped I looked up at the guys and then looked bad when I said the thing about my dad.

"Look Logan I'm sorry" Kendall said I didn't notice he was walking up to me because my head was down he tried to reach for my hand but I backed away

"No p-please not agai-in please don't p-p-please NO" I pleaded and he tried again but I did the same thing

I didn't realize the door opening and two sets of foot steps approach and soft murmuring while I was still struggling against Kendall

"KENDALL STOP"

"Logan" I didn't recognise his voice so I assumed it was a doctor "Logan please calm down your heart rate is really high please breath" I didn't hear any thing he was saying and continued to cry and panic and started to see dark blue and black dots appear "LOGAN CALM DOWN your heart rate is getting a lot higher STOP" his voice was strict but I didn't feel or hear anything after that and the darkness consumed me once more.

**Okay so I ended there but I did give you some clues and I had the best song coming on when I wrote this it was thank you by simple plan and also my face book got hacked by one of my friends and they put up as my status quote 'HEY GUYS FACT OF THE DAY I HATE YOU ALL and I'm a homosexual' which I am not so yeah a lot of my friend knew i wouldn't say that so yeah and then i wrote on it 'OKAY PEOPLE FACT I HAVE BEEN HACKED DON'T EVER BELIEVE ANY IF THIS AND IF I FIGURE OUT WHO YOU ARE I WILL CUT YOU UP AND MAKE YOU INTO A CURRY' just saying i am an indian and all the people know my parents own an indian restaurant so the last point in valid any way REVIEW me now and continue to read this story and this chap is dedicated to my friend loganschmidt cyntarino. okay once again REVIEW and bye**

**kendallhenderson**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay long time no see but I have a good reason I was really swamped with homework and loads of tests you'll be happy to know I past with excellence and merits so that means its now the holidays and I get to update more**

Ms. Knight's POV

I was still talking to the doctor as I walked into the room again, didn't notice that Logan was struggling on Kendall's grip and telling him to stop and just as alarmed and shocked as I was I still managed to keep calm but stern and I yelled

"KENDALL STOP" my voice bouncing off the walls and hitting him with full force and he stopped

Then the doctor did something that alarmed me he stepped closer and with his professional voice but still soft said

"Logan" but Logan didn't stop still with the distressed face and he still kept on crying like he was crying to fill a river the boys still stuck in shock mode. The doctor continued "Logan please calm down your heart rate is really high please breath" that scarred me the most what if that was just the tip and it all ended tumbling down and everything was killed I was snapped out of my thoughts when the doctor lost his calm demeanour and half shouted "LOGAN CALM DOWN your heart rate is getting a lot higher STOP" but he didn't and after 5 seconds everything stopped and no sobbing was heard no sniffling no sound at all. "Every one out NOW" there was no questioning him it was a command on which we all complied and stepped out of the room.

We had no idea what was going on with Logan all we knew was lots of nurses came in and out not stopping once to attend to us.

"This was all my fault if I didn't push him none of this would have happened I'm so stupid" Kendall's voice cut the silence and we all waited any one to respond

"Yeah, Kendall what was with you why did you say it was his fault we already got him in hospital and he thinks it was his fault and you say it was like what the hell man" That was Carlos

James ignoring their conversation said "He thought it was his dad, his dad he thought he was safe when he saw us after everything he's been through we have to spring this on him and we still don't even know what's going on" James sighed all that out.

They were right they didn't know what was going on with him why he was disappearing all the time I felt that they needed to know but didn't know if I could say anything at all It was as if I had became mute.

"Do you guys want to know what's going on what he has to deal with" I finally spoke out the boys eyes widened but still nodded. "He has Brugada Syndrome" The were confused obviously because they had no idea on what I had been talking about. "It's a life threating heart condition he has irregular heart beats. I only took him to the hospital when I saw him faint fainting is a common symptom and he begged me to keep it a secret and so I did and he fainted again and then I took him to the hospital and the diagnosed him with Brugada Syndrome" Once I finished I let it sink in and they were in silence and kept staring at me I could practically read there questions off their faces but waited

"Isn't their anything he can do what actually happened when you went to the doctors" Carlos spoke out finally

"Well we went and the doctor had thought of what it was but we had to go several times so that he could make sure it that's why he always disappeared that's were he was at the hospital giving tests he had these little pills to keep him I dunno functioning properly" I truly didn't know what they were for.

"that's why he always took his bag that's why he was saying I need my pills we didn't believe him we ignored him" Kendall finally spoke

"He was going to tell you today boys" They looked at the ground when I said this

"So what can they do to... you know fix it" James said a little hesitant

"Well boys they're gonna need to give him surgery and give him a defibrillator and they could-"

"BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP" an overbearing sound bought out attention back to the room

"He's crashing we need a crash cart now" said the familiar voice of the doctor and the nurses bought the device and he finally spoke "CLEAR" we were all on our feet and staring frozen and in shock

"Come on kid come on breathe BREATHE damn It CLEAR" Logan's body jerked in the air but he didn't respond I had wet tears that ran down my face I looked to the boys and they too all had tears covering their faces.

The doc looked around and saw us at the door way and immediately turned to the nurse "Get them out now they can't see this get them out NOW" is voice jolted around the room we were pushed out but Kendall and James tried to fight them with the little energy they had left but soon gave up and turned out of the room. Now we couldn't see anything and we had now idea what was going on all we heard was the doctors voice screaming

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO come on kid don't do this CLEAR" And then everything went-

**AHHAHAH cruel I am cruel definitely okay this chapter is dedicated to a special dear friend of min Cynthia this is for you (YOU KNOW WHY) and so now I conclude this chapter with the simple words of review review Review REVIEW and then I'll give you more **

**kendallhenderson**


	5. Chapter 5

**all right all right I'm a cruel person what ever what ever yes I know I left for quite a long time but I'm pulled in with school and over due homework so I'm like dead and I kinda didn't feel like it *ducks all pitch forks knives chairs and cacti* but I'm back from the demand of jackieloveslogan so you can thank her**

"NO no no no no no no come on kid don't do this CLEAR" the doctor's voice rang clear through out the ICU ward. Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James, and Carlos waiting anxiously for an answer they all crowded around the slightly open blind just to see Logan's body jerk up and the doc look frustrated and once more he spoke.

"Charge to 200" His voice wavered a bit. The buzzing of the machine signalled that it was ready "CLEAR" Logan's body jerked up again and every one of their faces filled up with hope and they waited.

beep beep beep beep beep beep

The slight noise bought comfort to everyone they all blew out a sigh of relief. The doctor's shoulders slumped and absolute relief composed his face as he approached the door to exit.

"All right, he made it but just so I suggest you three don't come for a while and let him relax or he could be in the same situation but might not make it" pause " I think Mrs' Knight you should stay with him as he probably be needing help once he wakes up" and with that he left.

Mrs. Knight turned to face the three boys

"What does he mean we can't see Logan" Three blurted out at the same time as they seemed angry and just plain confused Felicity Knight looked shocked as to why they would say something like that.

"So that he doesn't get another panic attack and go into another cardiac arrest" She spoke very annoyed at what the boys didn't seem to get the hint

"But Logan won't have another panic attack we'll be there for him" Kendall spoke like a true leader a slightly angered leader.

"He doesn't want to see you guys-" she was cut off by James

"Logan needs us we're his friends and he needs us"

"He's our brother" Carlos

"If .He .Was . .Then .You .Wouldn't. Have. " she spoke in staccato breaths

"Hey we didn't do that to him-" Kendall still in denial

"Uh YES YOU DID YOU PUT HIM HERE YOU CAUSED HIM TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK YOU CAUSED HIM TO NEARLY DIE IF YOU WERE HIS BROTHER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS UNTIL HE SAYS SO YOU ARE TO GO NO WHERE NEAR HIM UNDERSTOOD" she really let it go there and she glared viciously at them and disappeared into Logan's room

Mrs. Knight grabbed Logan's hand and rested herself on the nearest chair letting her head fall on to the bed her hair tickling the skin on Logan's arm her eyes closed feeling heavy and the tension rising in her.

The boys watched as mama knight left to go to Logan's room obviously feeling guiltier than before and wanting nothing more than for everything just to go back to normal and with that not happening they were all prying that some how Logan would forget being scared of them and forgiving them and everything would go back to normal again.

All three sighed in sync "Guys we really stuffed up bad and now we just made it worse what are we going to do to make this better" James said Carlos's hopeful eyes landed on Kendall, '_Kendall always the man with the plan for sure he would know what to do'_ Carlos thought

"We do nothing" Kendall said the other two shocked

"But then how will logie know that were sorry" Carlos

"We have to wait till he's comfortable with us then we can interact with him again" Kendall said and propped his hand on his knees and buried his head in his hands wanting to disappear.

the boys nodded but didn't move an inch all surrounded in a silence to reminisce of their actions.

WITH MAMA K

A few nurses had come by to check on Logan they didn't say anything to Felicity Knight as they walked she was still in the same spot as she first came in. She felt a slight pressure on her hand which was entwined with Logan's her head lifted up her hair messy and sticking up in most directions. She saw Logan's eyes flutter as if he was trying really hard to open them. After a while they did and round chocolate eyes were staring at Mrs. Knight

"Hi Mama K" he rasped out

Mrs. Knight reached for the button to call the doctor

"How you feeling sweetie" Her voice hoarse from miss use

"I could be worse" He said a small smile placed on their lips the doctor walked in.

"Hey Logan now I'm gonna ask you a couple of question" the doc said Logan nodded "Okay from 1 to 10 how bad is the pain 10 being the worst"

"7" the doc nodded and wrote in his doctors pad the questions kept rolling on

The boys saw the doctor finally come out and they decided to come back in they stopped by the door as they saw Logan the other two hadn't noticed or didn't care.

"Ehmm .. Logan um... were sorry and we'll wait until you want us to come back in." Kendall said and they were walking back out

"Wait" everyone looked shocked " Um.. don't go but can you maybe stay there this time" Logan said weakly

"Logan honey you sure" Mama K asked

Logan nodded "I need to ask them a few questions"

There was an eerie silence in the room and the questions began

**Okay I hope this is good enough and I wish Logie happy birthday and my laptop died on me while I was writing this so it took a little longer but it's here reviews are ALWAYS nice so if you could proceed to the review button it would be much appreciated.**

**kendallhenderson**


End file.
